The invention relates to integrated heat exchanger and valve assemblies, and particularly relates to heat exchanger and valve assemblies for regulating the temperature of fluid for a vehicle powertrain.
Heat exchange systems to regulate the temperature of fluids to be above a minimum threshold, below a maximum threshold, or within a desirable range bounded by a minimum and a maximum threshold are known. Such heat exchange systems typically include one or more heat exchangers and one or more flow control devices to control the flow of fluid to the one or more heat exchangers. Vehicle powertrains in particular require such heat exchange systems in order to properly regulate the temperature of working fluid such as coolant, engine oil, transmission oil, and the like.
With ever increasing incentives to improve overall fuel economy and system efficiency, properly regulating the temperature of fluids within a vehicle powertrain has become of greater importance. Such temperature regulation can require both a heat exchanger to rapidly heat the fluid during cold startup of the vehicle powertrain, and a heat exchanger to reject waste heat accumulated in the fluid during operation of the vehicle powertrain. Control devices (including valves and the like) can be used to selectively route the fluid to the heat exchangers in order to meet these objectives.
Advantages can be found in integrating portions of these heat exchange systems into a thermal management unit, thereby reducing the number of interconnections and simplifying installation of the heat exchange system into the vehicle powertrain.